The Rain That Follows A Raven
by Dark Rain1999
Summary: A new face shows up in Jump,and he seems to have the same powers as Raven,do they share something in common? Why is he here? Is he a Friend or Foe to the Titans? What does he want? Where did he come from anyway? What are you waiting for Read It Dude! My 1st Fanfic So R & R. Pairing is a RobXRae,cause am a fan of that so yea. Couple of OC i made too.
1. Chapter 1

The Rain That Follows A Raven.

Well hello guys,i am very excited to post my very FIRST fanfic story! Well in this story a new character,which I CREATED is the main character the name is in the title. Other that that just keep reading and hope you enjoy this one. I need reviews after this is over.

I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

Third POV

It was a normal day in the small village in Azarath ,the moon was glimmering above the waters with a cool gentle breeze,passing by the village. A young 13 year old boy named Rain,was outside of his home under the evergreen tree in the front yard,with a large black book in his pale grey hands. He was dressed in black pants a Dark purple shirt,with black eyes were glued on to the page so much that,he didn't even notice that his mother was calling him. The woman was named Arella,she had long violet hair and wore a purple colored cloak,and she was standing at the front door,calling her son to come inside. She then noticed that he had a pair of earphones in his ears,so she went to her son,and the plucked the device out of his ears.

Rain's POV

I was enjoy my music and my book,which I was almost finished with,till the music had suddenly left my ears. I looked up to see my mother,i could see her anger in her eyes. Then she said in a very low tone "Rain I have been calling you for over 3,maybe 6 minutes now." "So if you want to get you music back, I recommend you get inside now." I was going to respond but i thought my actions would do the talking,for me. So I got up and did as she asked I went to my room and sat on my bed,and continued to read my book. With in a fews seconds my mom,knocked on the door "it's open" I said,and with in a flash she was standing by the door. "Hey I just wanted to tell you,that i'll be gone for a while. There is dinner on the table and here" she handed me my earphones and gave me a hug then she said"and also be in bed by 8:00 ok?" As she left the room I responded "I will " then I showed a small smile. She did the same and with a few minutes I heard the front door close.

Well how was it for a first chapter I'll update as soon as I can. Also please give me some reviews,negative or positive I just need some feedback from y'all. And I know it's a short chapter,but this is just in introduce to the new character. (Rain) But the other chapters will get a lot longer I promise. Also a very big Thank you to all who took the time to read this I really appreciate it and as always have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well hello again,we are now in Chapter TWO! Hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Third POV

As Arella left the door a small rain drop landed on her skin,she looked up into the black sky as more rain drops came down,at a growing pace It was days like this that reminded her of that day she broke free of _HIM._

_ Flashback_

_She ran as fast as she could caring,her baby boy. She had finally broke free of Trigon's spell. Tears where running down her eyes,she was only able to grab the boy,but not her daughter Raven. Trigon had beaten her to raven's room,so arella was only able to grab the boy. When she was finally at a safe distance she gathered up all of her powers to teleport her and her son to the nearest village. _

_End of Flashback_

Arella had finally arrived at her destination,she was now standing at the front gate of the village. She remembered the first time she arrived here,how kind the villagers were to aid her and her son. Even though they knew who she was 'Wife to Trigon the terrible". Ever since she left she couldn't help but wonder what became of her daughter,she sometimes regretted her actions. She always wondered what life would be like if she was able to rescue both of her children that day. She soon shook off that thought and cleared her mind,because the spell she used to escape was wearing out and soon Trigon would find her. She was not worried at the coming threat because over the years she spent time,to develop a plan if Trigon were to reappear. Then she felt his presence getting closer and closer,it was time.

Rain's POV

_**BANG! **_ "WHAT THE HECK?!" I fell off my bed due to some loud noise,i looked out my window to see the village under attack. So I rushed to my closet to get out my uniform. It was a pair of steel toed black boot,with a pair of black spandex pantts,with a brown leather belt,and to finish it off a black cloak. I ran out the door only to have my body surround by black aura,and pulled into the forest,my immediate reaction was to attack. When the black aura let go of my body I reached in my belt,but then I heard the voice of my mom "it's me rain". I then let my body relax before I hissed "what was that for?" waiting for a response. She responded "this isn't the right time to explain,just follow me ok?" I nodded in return,she the took off as I followed,on our way I noticed a Crimson colored demon with 4 red colored eyes,long white hair and brown horns. I don't know how but I felt like I knew who he was,but in my mind I had no idea who he was.

I stopped as my mother stopped in front of a cave entrance, "what are we doing here?" I asked "you'll see" as she took the first step in,i followed. "So can you now explain to me what's going on?" I asked she stopped and looked at me before answering my question "Do you know a demon called Trigon the Terrible?" I though about it before answering "no I don't". "Well let's say he wants to get back at me" I was a little shocked "why you? " what did you do to him?" she then looked at the ground before answering "you'll have to find out on your own ok". I was about to respond but she had all ready left,i just followed" I found her,she was drawing a circle,with a piece of chalk,when she was done she said 4 simple words "get in the middle",i listened without question. I studied the images around the circle, "what are you doing?" I asked. She replied "am sending you to earth" I was quick to respond "what?!" she looked at me then said "am sending you to find your sister,her name is Raven,she will teach you how to use your powers ok" I was in a emotion battle after those words,inside is was happy and angry for 2 reasons. Reason one well I always wanted a sibling and reason number 2,for 13 years my own mother kept my sister a secret form ME! I then noticed I had a tears forming in my eyes,i quickly got rid of them,before they were noticed. I then responded "how do I find her? " what does she look like?" waiting for an answer she just tossed me a leather bag,then responded "everything you need to know is in that bag" "Also when you find her,don't come back here ok not until I call you ok?" I nodded my head,and then she began chanting words and the circle began to glow. Then my body was paralyzed,this always happened during a spell,then slowly my body began to disappear. Then I heard 3 short words come from my mother " I love you" I watched her turn around,the my eyes went black.

So how was it for a 2nd chapter? Please send in some reviews,that would be greatly appreciated. And as always have a great day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello and welcome back. It's been a while since I touched my keyboard,to write a chapter,high school can be a real pain. But anyway here is chapter 3. If you like it review and if you don't still give me a review. Thanks and as always have a great day._

Third Person View

Night time had fallen upon Jump City,and in a forest located just northeast of Jump a black portal had opened,and out stepped a black cloaked teenager named Rain,who's body was wrapped in black colored energy.

Rain's POV

I stepped out of the portal as the black aura had released me from it's grasp,then the portal closed behind me. It was moments like this we I really did wish I studied harder in learning my spells,cause I remembered the events that happened ,why I am here. I was in a battle with my self on what to do next,I wanted to go back and help my mother in defending the village I grew up in,but at the same time I remembered why I am here,to find my sister,and in the end the side of me that won,was my purpose on being here. To be completely honest though I was really excited to meet her,but at the same time I had no idea where to look,i mean if you think about it I am,in a world that I am not familiar with at all,looking for a girl. Come to think of it that sounds kind of creepy,well at least to me it does. Then I remembered the bag my mom gave me before I got teleported here,and what she said to me that everything I needed was in that bag. So I reached for it and began to search through it's contents,which were a journal and pen I guess to write if I every got bored or something,a envelope that had a writing on the side that said _To Raven._,a water container,my lucky knife that I used for training back at home,and a picture. The picture is what drew my attention,i looked at it very closely and in the picture was a small gray skinned girl with a crimson colored jewel on her forehead,and had short dark purple colored hair,and beside her was Arella and in her arms was a baby. By the looks of it the girl looked like she was 3 years of age,so if I am correct since I am 14 years old,then my sister would be 17. So with that in mind i took a look around my surroundings,i was in a small forest and it was dark the only light I had was the moonlight,"so where the heck am I?" I got up and began to wander around in hopes of finding civilization,i got lucky eventually when I spotted a campfire.

I walked up and studied the campsite noticing that there were two tents and only two people there. One was a black haired male,with glasses and brown eyes and had a tanned body,the other was a female with long blonde hair and white skin and blue eyes. Both seemed to be in their 20s I would say,so I slowly approached them and I guessed I wasn't silent enough,because with in a few seconds the male was armed and ready. "WHO'S THERE?!" the male had the weapon pointed in my direction,so I just walked out of the shadows and lifted my hands up,to show I meant no harm. "Am sorry to disturb your campfire,but if you could please put your weapon down,and answer my question." the male did as I asked as he lowered the weapon,but still had it in his grasp,"what do you want?" I lowered my hands down and answered "where am I and if you could please point me in the direction to the nearest town,i will be on my way." I waited as he went to talk with the female before responding "Well to answer your first question,you in the state of California,and the closest town is that way and it's called Jump City." he pointed to a certain direction. "And If you want here's a map and compasses,just in case you get lost again." he then approached me and handed me the two items. "Thank you and have a good night rest." and with that I left,and began to head towards Jump City.

_So how was that it was it bad or ok? Well it was a pretty short chapter in my opinion. But more is soon to come I promise! By the way there is a PARING in this story which are ROBxRae,JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE. But as always please Review and Rate and have a great day._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well hello guys and galls! Well here is chapter 4 for The Rain That Follows A Raven. Well let me know how am doing by R&R! And as always have a great day!_

Rain's POV continued...

Based on the moon's position it was around 10:00 at night. I had been walking for a good 4 miles,before I took a rest under a roadside light post. My mind soon to begin thinking about what my sister would be like,would she be just like me or completely different? I was a person would,would but others in front of me,and if that sounds like am selfish,let me explain. If it was a life or death situation,i would end up giving my life for them,so I hope that makes more sense. Or could she be a girl who is shy, or happy or just a jerk? Well as these thoughts came to my head,my thoughts soon found a way to lull me to sleep as my eyes begin to close.

Third Person POV

Nighttime has happened in Jump City,and as always Crime has happened in the city as well,and as always the Teen Titans were on the scene. The villain that the Titans face tonight is no other than Red X,who would always be a tough one to tackle. The so called Thief was up to no good as usual. Red X had infiltrated Wayne Enterprises, he had stolen the latest tech for his uses,but as he was escaping the Titans were ready and Waiting.

Red X POV

I had made it to the roof of Wayne Enterprises,and waiting for me was my Titans. "Well look who we got here,the Teen Titans" I said, "You wait as well give up,because I always find a way out,isn't that right Robin?" I grinned behind my mask as the words left my mouth,"The only place your going is behind bars" he growled. "Well then show me what you got then kiddies" then I found myself in hand to hand combat with Robin,then he laid a good hit on the side of my chest. Then I felt the starbolts,that came from Starfire,which all had hit there target. I was able to dodge the attacks form cyborg and beast boy,and raven. I looked at the gadget I had in hand,which was a Thermal Blade. Soon a grin found it's way to my face,as I activated. "Well let's see what this can do" as I stared at robin,and charged forward all though the boy wonder was quick,i was faster. I landed a good hit on his shoulder,when my attack was done he fell to his knees,with a hand over his wound. "Ouch that looks like it hurt really bad,i like that." Soon his fellow bird was at his side,as the others sent their attacks. As I dodged them,i jumped down to the next rooftop. "Well if you guys don't mind,i be on my way,it was nice to beat yall again."and with that said I disappeared into the night.

Robin's POV

_why does that slime always get away,dam it! Dam that guy to hell those were the thoughts that ran through my head. I almost didn't noticed the voice that was calling me._ " HEY robin are you okay?" I looked up to see raven's face which as always showed no emotion, "yea I'm fine rae..." I lied and I should have known better than to lie to raven,ever since she went in my mind,we have a mental bond where she can read my thoughts,and I can read hers but I don't tend to do that. "Your lying robin,now let me see your shoulder." I didn't resist so I let her examine my arm,"well Red X sure did get you,a good 1 inch cut to be exact,well for now all I can do is stop the bleeding." I just nodded in response as she moved her hands over my wound,and begin tog glow light blue. "done,but don't move your arm as much,or you'll end up reopening the wound." she said " I'll try not to." soon the others had arrived. "did you guys get him?" I looked at them,cyborg being the first to speak "no,he slipped away again." I muttered under my breath "he always gets away." Well we all just heading for the tower,when we arrived I was sent to the infirmary. There cyborg attended to my wounds,when he was done I looked around,wondered what the time was,it was around 10:00. Everyone had fallen asleep beast boy being the first,then starfire and cyborg. Me on the other hand didn't sleep till 12:00,sleeping ;ate had become a habit of my,because being leader isn't easy as it sounds. Raven on the other hand,well to be honest I never no when she sleeps,but if she didn't we would tend to talk or just leave each other to our own business. So as I walked from my room to the main room,i heard a voice in my head as I passsed by Raven's room._ Hey bird brain,don't you think you should get some sleep. _ I grinned _why aren't you asleep then raven? Maybe because a certain traffic light,won't stop stomping around in the halls,then maybe I could sleep. _I laughed at that. _Fine i'll go to sleep then,good night. _I turned to walk then heard her door open and say "Night bird boy."

_Well how was that I thing I did a pretty good job,it was a pretty long chapter in my opinion. Well anyway if you guys the readers,or who ever is read could R & R. Also don't worry soon Rain will meet the Titans,JUST BE PATIENCE GUYS. And as always have a great day. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Well hello again on this very sunny monday! Well I just want to say thanks to all those people,who did give me a review! SO HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 5! Enjoy and as always have a great day._

Rain's POV

"hey hey dude are you ok?" the voice kept saying over and over like that was all it could say ,as if were a robot. I opened one eye to see who it was,and I saw a black haired male with brown eyes,behind a pair of glasses and had tanned skin,wear a white shirt and black shorts. By the looks of it I would guess he would be in his 20s, or he was still a teenager, he again than repeated the same 6 words " hey hey dude are you ok?"can't you say anything else dude , I then opened both my eyes and said "yea am fine,but who are you ?" I then got up on both my feet and began to look at my surroundings,i was beside a old road that was surrounded by oak trees, it was daytime i then looked at the man as he stuck out his hand to me,and said "Well now that your up,I'll introduced myself my name is Josh,what is yours? I didn't reach out to shake his hand,but I did tell him my real name besides Rain "my name is Jason Roth,nice to meet you Josh correct?" he then but his hand down . "well nice to meet you to Jason,so do you mind telling me how you ending up here" he gestured his hand around the place. "well it's a long story that I don't think you could understand." he than gave me a look before answering "well I could try to understand,believe it or not I have heard some of the strangest stories out there,so I think I could understand your story." "Even if you did i still won't tell alright,but if you could help me with one thing I would appreciate it." I said. Soon enough I find myself in a truck with the guy as we drove to Jump City,he would try to start a conversation but I would always kill it. I just spent most of the time looking out the window staring at nature itself. I soon noticed a sign that said "Jump City 10 Miles Away",just seeing that brought relief to me. "So your not from around these parts are you?" said Josh "No I am not,what made you think that." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. "Well you a wearing a cloak,your skin is grey, you got purple hair,so yea you don't look like your from here." he said I gave him one of my famous death glares,"thanks for not hurting my feelings" I said and with that the conversation ended. He then turned on the radio and a song played,a song I was very familiar with it was Linkin Park's "When They Come For Me." Soon I found myself singing the song in my head

Yeah,  
I am not a pattern to be followed  
The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow  
I'm not a criminal, not a role model  
Not a born leader I'm a tough act to follow  
I am not the fortune and the fame  
Nor the same person telling you to forfeit the game  
I came in the ring like a dog on a chain  
And I found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems  
And its seems ugly but it can get worse  
'Cause even a blueprint is a gift and a curse  
'Cause once you got a theory of how the thing works  
Everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first  
And I'm not a robot  
I'm not a monkey  
I will not dance even if the beat's funky  
Opposite of lazy far from a punk  
Ya'll ought to stop talking start trying to catch up motherf*cker!  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Lauryn said money change a situation  
Big said it increase the complication  
Kane said don't step I ain't the one  
Chuck said that uzi weigh a motherf*ckin' ton  
And I'm just a student of the game that they taught me  
Rockin' every stage in every place that it brought me  
I'm awfully underrated but came here to correct it  
And so it ain't mistaken I'ma state it for the record  
I am the opposite of wack opposite of weak  
opposite of slack synonym of heat  
synonym of crack closest to a peak  
Far from a punk  
Ya'll ought to stop talking start trying to catch up motherf*cker!  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!

_AUTHOR NOTE (SORRY FOR THE LANGAUGE GUYS)]_

Soon the song ended and as it ended the car came to a stop and, then Josh said "well here we are Jump City,hope you find who your looking for." I got out of car and thanked him for helping me,as I stared off into the horizon of Jump. My adventure begins now those were the thoughts I had as I walked down to the city. Soon I thought soon i'll find you Raven.

_END OF CHAPTER 5. Well if you guys could give me a RATE & REVEIW that would be nice. BTW sorry for foul lagauge,but hey everybody has their own taste of music. And as always have a great day! Signed DARKRAIN1999_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Greetings from DarkRain1999, and here is Chapter 6 for "The Rain That Follows a Raven". I'll give a hint in this chapter. Rain WILL meet the titans! Also I have a partner who will help me along the way, so credits to him.

[I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY]

Rain's POV

"Jump City, so this is what it looks like" I said as I blankly stared at all the buildings, some were towers and others were like a doorstep compared to the rest. The city did have many interesting things to offer. I would often take swift glances through the store windows. Stores that were filled with technology, I had no idea what they were and how they worked. However there was one store that caught my eye. The store was named 'Books-A-Million'.

"Wow. That's a cheesy name for a bookstore," I muttered to myself as I pulled the store door open.

As I entered the store, it had a silent, but peaceful but creepy atmosphere all at the same time. The walls were coated with a cream like color, and the floor was a polished wood that light reflected off. I began walking around looking for the mystery and poems section, the store was true to its name 'cause it was freaking huge. It was a giant corn maze trying to find the section I was looking for. When I did I thought I would never see the sun again. It was like Heaven but just filled with books, tons of them, a sea of books. So I started eagerly through the stocked shelves. I found a book that was filled with poems written by Edgar Allan Poe. I took the book and found a chair and peeled open the book and I began my unbreakable trance with the book. About an hour to an hour and hour a half, I heard I a voice.

"So you're a fan of Edgar Allen Poe huh?" I broke the trance from my book to see no other Josh himself again.

"What are you doing here," I asked returning my attention to the book in my hands.

"I work here sir," he replied as he took a seat next to me. Awkward silence filled the oxygen for a good 2 minutes. I really did enjoy those 2 minutes of peace, till he broke it with his voice. Like a hammer crashing down on a piece of glass.

"I thought you were looking for someone," he questioned me as he gave me a look. I saw it out the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I still am. I'm just taking a little break," I said as I set the book down, and got up, to return it to its original place. Josh followed me as I made my way out of the store, and during that time, showered me with questions and a bunch of other stuff.

"So have you found who you're looking for yet?" He asked.

"No, I have not found them yet," I responded calmly.

"So do you need help finding them?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, I am sure," he began to annoy me.

"Hmm. I am beginning to think you don't me around," he said with a grin.

"What could possibly make you think that?" I said with my statement dripping with sarcasm.

As I made my way to the door a loud ringing began. I ran out the door and turned my attention to the direction of the sound was coming from. The sound was coming from bank. In front of it was an illegally, badly parked yellow truck 'H.I.V.E' was painted on one of the sides. Three members loaded bags of cash in to the back of the truck. One member had bright pink hair with dark purple gothic clothing her skin tone matched mine, she stood on the vehicle. Another was a small child with a jetpack like device on his back. It had a big 'G' on the back of it. He was a small Caucasian child that looked as if he was six-years-old. The jetpack had six large legs sticking out of each side. It held him up; he was also wearing a dark green hoodie. Another was a tall almost Titan sized man with hazel long hair that reached his shoulder; he was also wearing yellow sumo like clothing.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Those guys are called the HIVE 5," he answered my question, and began pointing to them telling me their names.

"Jinx is the leader; she is on the top of the truck. The Titan sized man over there is Mammoth. The short one with the jetpack thing is Gizmo."

"Are you just going to stand there?!" He yelled at me with a serious look painted across his face.

"Well what do you expect me to do then?" I asked with cockiness smelling in voice.

"Well don't you have super powers?" he asked staring me in the eye.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well use them dude!"

I sighed as I proceeded to approach them; Gizmo was the first to notice my appearance.

"Hey look guys! It's a Titan" he had a very high-pitched voice for his age. Soon the others turned their attention to me, and soon Jinx began to hurl pink energy bolts. I swiftly dodged them as fast as I could; only to see Gizmo's spider legs towering over me. I grabbed for my knife, I grabbed it in time for the knife to collide with one of the spider legs that belonged to Gizmo. I summoned the power of my black aura then blasted one of the legs to make him lose his equilibrium. I continued to rapidly blast the legs, until he only had one leg left.

Then I saw a giant shadow over my figure; I looked up to see Mammoth ready to pound me. But suddenly, a red and yellow disk flew over my head; it had an 'R' printed on it. I was sent a few feet away from the explosion, and I landed on the pavement. A strange green color teenager approached me; his hair was also green color.

"Hey dude! You okay?" His voice sounded like a real teenager. He was dressed in a black and purple outfit. I got up and said.

"Yeah, I think I am. Who threw that thing anyway? Who are you?"

I then took a look at my surroundings; I saw 4 others who were locked in combat with the HIVE. One had colors like a traffic light, and wore a mask. His hair was spiked up and glossy with hair gel. Another one was a Cyborg, and was in combat with Gizmo. There were to females flying locked in combat with Mammoth. I began to help the Titans in battle.

Third POV

Robin dodged another punch from Mammoth; providing a right-hook counter to his face. Robin back-flipped a few feet in front of him to avoid harm. Mammoth charged toward Robin with break-neck speed; Robin only side stepped him. Cyborg ran toward him and picked him up and threw it him at the truck. Mammoth recovered quickly and ran toward Cyborg only to deliver a left punch to his face. Mammoth did a backflip from the impact of the punch; he still landed on his feet. Robin and Cyborg stood beside each other, and looked each other in the eye.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom," Robin said.

"You know I have it," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg's right hand began to for in to some type of cannon that seemed painful, but quite harmless in the end. It omitted a powering up sound and the inside began to turn a bright blue. Robin grabbed his disk, and they both ran toward their opponent.

"Sonic boom!" they both yelled. The disk had exploded upon contact with the tech of Cyborg. It blew back Mammoth in to a building. He flew in to a building, below ground, and fell to the ground. He was definitely unconscious.

Meanwhile Raven was in a tuff mortal combat with Jinx. Jinx threw lots of punches toward Raven; she hoped one would land to put Raven out. Raven responded with her she would use her powers to block it, and dodge. Raven decided to use an air attack. She floated above, and began to yell her often used mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled.

Lots of things flew toward Jinx. Light poles, bricks from the broken wall that contained Mammoth. She back flipped them all, but what she wasn't expecting was a light pole behind her to whack her in her head. She fell unconscious.

Starfire was still in combat with Gizmo, who was on top of the truck. Starfire was flying in the air. Gizmo did his best to dodge the deadly Starbolts. Two fire blasters appeared out of the shoulder area of the gadget. Blasters began to target Starfire, and it fired at her. Only her for to dodge them stylishly after the blasters had to recharge, Starfire flew directly at Gizmo, he eyes were a bright green. She used her laser eyes to blast him off of the truck. He fell on the backpack and static and smoke emanated from it.

Raven used her telepathy to put all of them unconscious in a line, so the Police would be able to take them to jail.

Rain's POV

The green boy was accompanying me for the whole battle, which wasn't very long. We stood in awkward silence what long. The 4 victors came over to talk to me.

"By the way, my name is Beast Boy," He said in a confident voice. The police came and took the troubled teenagers to jail, or at least I assume. The traffic light approached me.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier, I didn't mean to harm you, my name is Robin," he said slyly.

"My name is Rain, and no need to apologize for what you did was necessary at the moment," he gave me a smile.

"Let me introduce you to the team," he replied. As he began to call their names one by one, the first one was Cyborg.

"Hey, nice to meet you Rain, and thanks for the help with Gizmo, my name is Cyborg ironic huh?" As he finished he offered me a hand shake and I gladly accepted.

"It was nice to meet you too." Then came an orange colored girl.

"This is..." Robin was about to finish but the girl spoke first.

"My name is Starfire; oh it is so joyous to meet a new friend!" She then gave me a bone fracturing bear hug. This girl was strong like an ox.

"Um…Star…Fire…you're…crushing me!" I said as I gasped for air to fill my lungs.

"Oh, I am sorry, are you okay friend Rain correct is it not?" she said as she released me from her tight grip. I took deep breaths, before regaining my composure.

"Yeah, sorry about Starfire, she is the most energetic one of the team." Robin said as we made our way to the blue hooded girl.

"The last member of the Titans is Raven". My mind had blown when I heard the word 'Raven'.

"This is it. It has been 14 years and now I finally get to meet my sister. What do I want to say, come on Rain, think, think!"

Authors Note(A/N): Well that's how I'll end this chapter, so how was it? Was it AMAZING or just down right stupid? Please let me know and as always have a Great Day. Credit To my partner for editing this chapter a bit.


End file.
